¿Un Amor Imposible?
by Gabisah
Summary: Harry descubre que algo bueno le puede suceder en Privet Drive... ¿cómo enamorarce?...
1. Default Chapter

¿Un Amor Imposible?

Era una noche tormentosa en el número cuatro de Privet Drive…

El goteo incesante de la lluvia desvelaba a un Harry amargado…

Las horas pasaban y solo podía pensar en lo aburrido y desolado que seria su verano lejos de su querido colegio en donde se encontraba su gente.

Ya que en el mundo muggle no tenia ningún amigo, gracias a la mala fama que le habían hecho sus tíos y su odioso primo, nadie se animaba a acercársele todos lo consideraban loco o delincuente en potencia…

Ya había logrado dormirse, cuando un abrupto ruido lo despertó, al descubrir que provenía de afuera decidió asomarse por la ventana, no sin antes sujetar su varita, ya que en estos tiempos el consideraba que debía estar alerta y con justa razón, el hubiera esperado encontrar cualquier cosa menos eso ¡¿un camión de mudanza!... ¡¿a estas horas de la madrugada?... al comprobar que no había ningún peligro coloco la varita debajo de su almohada y se recostó logrando un profundo descanso, como si algo hubiera cambiado aunque el todavía no lo sabe…

**(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)**

Un conocido cacareo lo despertó, era obviamente tía Petunia muy ofuscada conversando con su marido y su hijo a este último solo parecía importarle nada más que el tv que estaba detrás de la figura de su madre.

Cuando Harry entro a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno, no tuvo más remedio que escuchar a su tía despotricar

¡¿no entiendo como se pudo ir así?de un día para el otro! ¡Solo me dejo esta carta diciendo que se iba a casa de su madre! Por un año! PERO SI ODIA A SU MADRE!

Como puede ser, si ayer almorzamos juntas y no me dijo nada de alquilar su casa!- decía tía Petunia

No lo se Petunia ¿Quién se va a quedar con sus gatos, nosotros no! Mas aun con el desaire que te hizo.-dijo tío Vernon.

Harry empezó a atar cabos en su mente… esto es muy extraño, tenia que darle la razón a su tía… es muy raro que alguien se mude a las 3 AM a no ser que tengan algo que ocultar- pensaba el chico mientras veía hervir su café- ¿no serán espías del mundo mágico enviados por Dumbledore? Para ver que no me meta en problemas… ¡como nadie confía en mi! ¡Se olvidan de todas las beses que YO los salve! Pero claro ahora me quieren poner niñera!- al cruzarse esta teoría en su mente el chico empalideció- y si no fueran enviados de Dumbledore… si no de Voldemort ¡no, no ,no!-se dijo a si mismo- estoy paranoico-

Harry volvió en si y siguió escuchando a su tía- al parecer era el único que lo hacia-

Y viste ¿que extraños son?¿que clase de persona se muda de madrugada? Este es un barrio decente alguien debería decírselo- decía tía petunia con sus ojos para afuera y moviendo su dedo en forma de sentencia.- La Sra. William dice que son una pareja joven, demasiado para tener una hija adolescente; al parecer el trabaja en el gobierno, tal ves sean espías…- decía su tía entre cerrando sus ojos-

Luego de escuchar lo trastornada que estaba su tía, Harry decidió calmarse para no terminar como ella.

Lavo todo lo que había utilizado en su desayuno y salio afuera a recostarse en el césped…

Al parecer iba a ser otro verano caluroso ya que ni rastros quedaban de la tormenta de la noche anterior, el césped estaba reseco, amarillento y hasta caliente… pero mucho mejor que la fresca casa habitada por personas que no lo apreciaban y se lo dejaban notar…

El fuerte reflejo del sol logro que cerrara sus ojos y descansara todo lo que no pudo en la ruidosa noche…

Harry se incorporo repentinamente al percibir una presencia y no se equivoco frente a el había una chica de unos 16 años que lo miraba fijamente. Harry sonrojado dio un paso hacia atrás y solo atino a decir -hola-

¿vos debes ser Harry?- le contesto ella luego de unos segundos

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo el chico en tono de desconfianza y mas sonrojado aun

Por que tu tía y tu odioso primo les están hablando mal de vos a mis padres hace una hora- le contesto la chica con humor.

ah!- dijo Harry con alivio aunque un poco avergonzado…

soy Anna- le dijo ella sonriéndole.

yo Harry- le contesto olvidando por los nervios que ella lo sabía.

si, ya lo se- le dijo ella riendo…

**(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)**

Hasta acá llegue con el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado.

Les pido paciencia, por que es el primer fic que hago sean buenos.


	2. ¿La Despedida?

Había una chica de unos 16 años que lo miraba fijamente. Harry sonrojado dio un paso hacia atrás y solo atino a decir -hola-

¿vos debes ser Harry?- le contesto ella luego de unos segundos

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo el chico en tono de desconfianza y mas sonrojado aun

Por que tu tía y tu odioso primo les están hablando mal de vos a mis padres hace una hora- le contesto la chica con humor.

ah!- dijo Harry con alivio aunque un poco avergonzado…

soy Anna- le dijo ella sonriéndole.

yo Harry- le contesto olvidando por los nervios que ella lo sabía.

si, ya lo se- le dijo ella riendo…

**...(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)…**

**cap.2**. ¿La Despedida?

Los días pasaban y cada ves se llevaban mejor si es que se podía, era el primer verano que Harry no añoraba ir a la madriguera, es mas dudaba si este año iría, por que quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo con su nueva amiga.

Ella había logrado ganar un lugar muy importante en su vida… desde el principio hubo una fuerte conexión, fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida lo cual no dejaba de sorprender a Harry, ella lo hacia reír, lo hacia feliz. Era gracioso ver como Anna le terminaba sus frases o la forma en que imitaba a Dudley a la perfección.

Ella era su consuelo en ese horrible lugar…

Las cosas con los Dursley iban de mal en peor…

Harry ya estaba arto de pelear todos los días con sus tíos… no escuchaban razones y el ya no era ese chico sumiso que aguantaba todo, había cambiado estaba arto de sus desprecios e injusticias y no lo callaba mas, no dejaba que lo maltraten y esa actitud había logrado un clima aun peor en el numero cuatro de privet drive. Ya ni las apariencias intentaba guardar su tío… todas las noches se escuchaban sus estruendosos gritos reclamándole al chico la razón.

Harry decidió irse a dormir ya que era imposible entenderse con su tío…

Era una noche tormentosa, como la primera ves y escucho golpes en su ventana – ¿será Ron que me vino a buscar?- pensó.

Pero no, abajo en el césped se encontraba Anna completamente empapada con un puñado de piedritas en su mano. Al verla así Harry corrió inmediatamente hacia ella

¡¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿La habrán lastimado!- se preguntaba preocupado mientras corría.

Cuando ya se encontraban uno enfrente de otro ella se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas… luego de unos segundos se separo. Harry noto que tenia los ojos hinchados y vidriosos, al parecer había llorado y mucho…

Harry me voy- le dijo sollozando –mis padres me van a mandar lejos, con una parte de mi familia que ni conozco hasta que empiece el colegio, ¡y yo no quiero! Pero parece no importarles…dicen que es ¡una decisión tomada! No se que les pasa a mis padres… están tan distintos… tan fríos… tan alejados de mi… ¡ni siquiera pidieron mi opinión y yo no me quiero ir, -no te quiero dejar- le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

El no sabia que decirle por que tenía muy presente que en poco tiempo también debería marcharse. ¿Pero como le explicaba adonde, ¿como le decía que se iba a Hogwarts sin que lo creyera un loco?… o peor… ¿como le decía que el de todas maneras la tendría que dejar?…

Luego de un incómodo silencio ella le dijo –me tengo que ir Harry ya es de madrugada y mañana y mañana me voy temprano solamente quería despedirme…

Y Harry la vio irse como una vez había llegado a su vida… "en una noche tormentosa"…

**...(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)…**

Ya se que es corto y pido perdón, pero empecé la facultad y no tengo tiempo para nada **U.U** y la verdad este fic me gusta y lo pienso seguir pero así, cortitos, por que sino no actualizaría nunca…

Le quiero agradecer los review **a mis amigotes/as del foro** y a los que no conozco y les gusto mi fic como para mandarme review **WOW** gracias ** jejeje**

**CaRoLiNa T: si no? Ya se estaba amargando este Harry pero en este cap lo alegramos un poco .**

**Kagome Weasley: me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y a mi también me costo mucho subirlo a la página U.U**

**Babyjapan: ídola suprema escritora de "el tutor", si no lo leyeron lo recomiendo **

**Gracias por leer mi fic! .**


	3. La Resignación

Luego de un incómodo silencio ella le dijo –me tengo que ir Harry ya es de madrugada y mañana y mañana me voy temprano solamente quería despedirme…

Y Harry la vio irse como una vez había llegado a su vida… "en una noche tormentosa"…

**...(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)……….(0.0)…**

**cap.3**. La Resignación.

Esa noche Harry no durmió por temor a no verla partir ya que seria la última vez que la vería quien sabe por cuanto tiempo…

Harry caminaba en su habitación de un lado a otro, solo paraba para revisar la casa de Anna desde su ventana. Estuvo así toda la noche hasta que a las 6:30 AM entonces cuando ya comenzaba a amanecer la vio.

Su padre la agarraba con fuerza del brazo empujándola hacia el coche, por lo visto ella ponía resistencia. A pesar de estar en un segundo piso Harry pudo notar el rostro de Anna totalmente entumecido, seguramente por tanto llorar, todavía se podían visualizar algunas lágrimas recorriendo su delicado rostro.

Toda la escena era demasiado triste, anna buscando consuelo o ayuda en su madre, su madre llorando en el marco de la puerta totalmente resignada a la decisión tomada por su marido y su padre con un solo objetivo, alejar a su hija de allí, ¿pero por que?¿por que de un día para el otro sin ofrecer ninguna explicación?

Su padre le hacia gestos para que entre rápido al auto.

Ya todo estaba por terminar, o por lo menos eso parecía…

Anna se encontraba en el auto, cuando en un momento, casi se podría decir instintivamente levanto la vista y se encontró en la cálida pero preocupada e impotente mirada de Harry… ella le hizo una pequeña y dulce sonrisa… apoyando su delicada mano en la ventana, como si lo pudiera acariciar…

Esos segundos fueron eternos… pero llegaron a su fin…

Harry veía el auto alejarse… se quedo mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista… y ahí reacciono… ¿seria esa la ultima ves que la vería a anna?... tenia tanto que decirle…

Los días pasaron y el ya no la extrañaba… la necesitaba… necesitaba la alegría que ella le transmitía, solo ella lograba hacerle olvidar todo lo malo que lo rodeaba… lo que tendría que enfrentar cuando vuelva a Hogwarts…

Ya se acercaba la fecha de inicio de clases y decidió ir a la madriguera a pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones, ya no tenia ninguna razón para quedarse en casa de sus tíos y no toleraba mas las burlas de su primo –Harry se quedo sin novia! Harry se quedo sin la única que le habla en toda la ciudad! Jajá jajá- le decía Dudley en burla maliciosa.

Pero lo peor sin duda fue escuchar a sus tíos conversar a espaldas de el…

-Seguro se la llevaron por que solo estaba con ese delincuente –decía tía Petunia.

-Obviamente su padre noto la mala influencia que era y la mandaron a un internado en Suecia o algo por el estilo, para alejarla.

Y teniendo a Dudley ¿Cómo pudo elegir a ese engendro? Esa chica estaba mal –contestaba tío Vernon haciendo un gesto de negación con su cabeza y alegre por la amargura de Harry.

-Ese chico esta destinado a estar solo, como sus padres –dijo su tía

La situación era intolerable así que esa misma noche sin dudarlo más, armo su baúl, cargo a Hedwin en su jaula y partió sin despedirse de nadie en busca del autobús noctámbulo…

**Lo actualice, te lo dedico a vos Diego ) que me insististe para que lo siga y te lo agradezco por que este fic esta todo en mi cabeza, solamente lo tengo que pasar a Word… V.V**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me dicen si le falto algo )**

**Bye a todos y gracias por leerlo **!


	4. La Partida

**La situación era intolerable así que esa misma noche sin dudarlo más, armo su baúl, cargo a Hedwin en su jaula y partió sin despedirse de nadie en busca del autobús noctámbulo…**

**––––•(-••·.·´¯·.·•¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤•·.·´¯·.·••-)•–––– **

**cap. 4**. La Partida.

Harry se encontraba en una de las esquinas de Prive Drive, solo en medio de una horrible y oscura noche… sentado en su baúl llegaban recuerdos a su mente… como cuando aquella ves confundió a su padrino con el Grim… esos recuerdos, hacían que Harry se preguntara ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si Sirius lo hubiera criado?... o por lo menos si se hubiera ido a vivir con el una ves que se reencontraron… una mueca de tristeza se formo en el rostro de Harry…pero luego pensó… no la hubiera conocido a Anna, tal ves… simplemente era mi destino… lo injusto era que a ella también la estaba perdiendo… va la había perdido ya…

-¿Será que mis tíos tienen razón y estoy destinado a vivir en soledad?– Pensaba para sus adentros. Estaba tan concentrado que no noto el autobús que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Un jovencito de uniforme rojo, grandes con orejas y un prominente acne bajo, y sin mirar a ningún lado dijo: -"Bienvenido al AUTOBUS NOCTAMBULO, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte Extienda la barita; suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde usted necesite. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta noche… cuando de pronto enfoco la mirada en la persona a la que le hablaba y le dijo sorprendido y con alegría ¡Harry, tanto tiempo¿Ahora que hiciste¿A quien inflaste esta ves? Jajá Jajá-.

-No hice nada solo necesito ir a la Madriguera y desde la casa de mis tíos no es conveniente que use polvos flu, así que pensé en el AUTOBUS…- contesto Harry desganado.

-¿Qué llevas acá un troll?- decía Stan riendo mientras cargaba el pesado baúl al autobús.

-No, las cosas para el colegio– le contestaba Harry, mientras subía la jaula de hedwin.

**Ya en el AUTOBUS…**

¡Mira a quien tenemos hoy entre nosotros Ernie, este levanto la vista y al reconocerlo lo saludo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

-Si bueno¿Vas a querer algo Harry?– pregunto Stan con un notable interés por crear una conversación.

-Eh… si, quiero una taza caliente de chocolate y la bolsa de agua caliente– dijo Harry cortante.

-Son trece sickles y el cepillo de dientes también esta en esa promoción –contesto Stan haciéndole una gran sonrisa que dio a relucir su enorme dentadura.

A bueno gracias– le contesto.

Ya había pasado más de ½ hora y Harry se encontraba acostado en una de las últimas camas con la bolsa de agua caliente entre sus manos, para desentumecerlas por el terrible frió que había tomado…

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había subido al AUTOBUS NOCTAMBULO; pasaron por Gales, El Callejón Diagon (específicamente el Caldero Chorreante) que fue donde bajaron más brujos y brujas, y muchos otros lugares. El autobús seguía circulando en las oscuras calles de Inglaterra… echando para todos lados a casas, cabinas telefónicas, árboles, todo lo que estorbara su paso. Cuando circulaban por Charing Cross, Harry cerró los ojos y decidió descansar un poco…

-¡Harry¡Harry, despertate que ya estamos en la Madriguera– le grito Stan con la alegría que lo caracteriza.

-Eh… si, si ya me desperté– le contesto mientras se refregaba los ojos con ambas manos-

Se coloco los anteojos y se incorporo, cargo la jaula y bajo del AUTOBUS, Stan lo seguía detrás con el baúl.

-Bueno Harry fue un gusto como siempre, que tengas suerte y hasta la próxima– le dijo Stan arreglándose el uniforme.

Subió al AUTOBUS nuevamente y luego de la cómica despedida de Ernie con su gesto, se marcharon en una cuestión de segundos. Harry pensó ¿como ningún muggle podía escuchar semejante ruido? pero bueno así es la magia, se dijo a si mismo.

-¡Acá estoy, ya llegue!- dijo en vos alta. La puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salio la persona con la que el necesitaba hablar…

––––•**(-••·.·´¯·.·•¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤•·.·´¯·.·••-)•––––**

**WOW dos caps seguidos, jajaja bueno para mi es mucho espero que consideren que me esta quedando bien, ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia me lo dejan escrito que yo la leo **

**Bye besos ) **


End file.
